Into the Chasm
by TehGreatJustice
Summary: From the pages of Rise of the Tau; Codian, Grungi, Roboute, Khan, Cypher and Berolinus have but one way left to defeat the forces of spoilers ! Codian let's love flow freely for the first time! Khan and Roboute are like brothers again!


_Warhammer 40K, Jaghatai Khan, Ultramarines, Cypher, Roboute Guilliman, Tau, C'Tan and Demiurg are all created and owned by Games Workshop._

_The following story is based on and uses characters (Codian, Grungi and Berolinus) from Revenant's Warhammer 40K fan fiction Rise of the Tau._

**Into the Chasm, Chapter One**

We were all in this together, all of us. Me, Codian of the Ultramarines, Neo Cypher, KHAAAAAAAAN, the whiny git Berolinus, Roboute Tauiman and my beloved squat Grungi, with his  
glistening chiseled abs, powerful arms I could swoon to any moment, the sexy thick beard... Just looking at him made my codpiece bend and twist under my barely repressed desire to give into him right here and now.

But now was the time for decisions and fast action. We glared at each others hateful eyes, all exhausted by a millenia of war and death. All knowing what has to be done. To stop the Tau and the C'Tan, we had but one possible option... An unseen new might on the Galaxy, far greater than anything before... The superpower of LOVE!

In the dimly lit room of the spaceship, with the enemy fast approaching, we all nodded. This was it. Years of restraint and waiting would be over. Now we would give each other the camaraderie we all needed deep inside. Faster than the blink of an eye, Neo Cypher leapt in the air, did a barrel roll, a split and a full monty heimlich while frantically firing towards each of us. Through his sniper aim and ricochets, our apparels began to break and fall, metal clanging against the floor. Soon, we all stood buck-naked in a circle, with Neo Cypher in the middle.

As we stood there, erect and unmoving surrounded by an arousing musk of sweat and wank; Berolinus was the first to move. He tenderly put his arms around his idol, Roboute, and silently whispered to his ear, "Take me now, oh great progenitor." Lightning-fast, Roboute quickly obliged with a rough penetration, his gigantic manhood clearly stretching the virgin anus of Berolinus to the limits. Screaming with the ecstatic mixture of perfect pain and pleasure, his heart's desire fulfilled, Berolinus' member swinged like a pendulum along the powerful thrusts of Roboute. As he kept pumping, tendrils of hair started to arousingly caress his powerful neck. "Let's do it like the old days, brother." KHAAAAAN had taken Roboute into a muscle-bulging Full Nelson, lifting him off the ground, Berolinus still held aloft at the tip of Roboute's mighty, desirable penis.

And he began thrusting too! Double the action! Triple the pleasure! Quadruple the men, for Cypher was there too, held upside down and in a constant back-and-forth wave motion at the tight and glimmering ass of KHAAAAAN by a constant barrage of firepower from his pistols! Clearly aroused only further by such a skillfull demonstration of finesse at penetrating his long untouched asshole, KHAAAAAN saw this an orgy truly worthy of him and his brothers, and began thrusting with an intensity he didn't remember he had. Roboute grinned lecherously as the added force of his brother propelled Berolinus to ever-faster speeds, maximizing the Primarch's high demands of pleasure. Berolinus' moaned louder and louder as blood began dripping from all the power forced into his asshole.

Mesmerized by the waves of pleasure covering the room, I finally got my eyes off them and saw Grungi, staring with his eyes filled with raw lust. And then I saw it. At the tip of his mighty penis, far larger and more powerful than the other ones, I saw a drop of semen. He could cum inside someone other than me! Something had to be done quickly... In the name of true love between a superhuman and a space dwarf!

I walked before him, hoping to catch his eye. I turned my trimmed ass to him, hoping to arouse him more than the others. And then I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed my buttcheeks with all the power in my arms, and began pulling. I stretched myself to my utter limits, feeling a void form where my rectal cavity had previously entwined with itself. I kept on breaking my self-delusions of limits time and time again, reaching new boundaries. I expanded further and further, I tried to look past my dong to see Grungi's reaction. His expression was a mix of awe and the terror of the unknown. I knew I could say but one thing to him...

"Hello."

Like under a spell, Grungi walked past me... And then bounded in a mighty arc upwards, toward the dangling cock of Berolinus! He landed on it ass-first, tearing the foreskin as it grinded deep into his hairy asshole. With his position set, Grungi used his squat powers to lower the man-train to a proper level for epic penetration. Reading the plan from his beautiful, perfect eyes, I positioned myself and my out-stretched rectum for him. "HERE I COME LONGSHANK!" And then it began. Righteous, powerful and glorious conquest of my asshole by Grungi. As his massive giant-size man-thing rocked my world, I felt the rumblings. Everyone was about to cum.

Then Neo came. In quick succession, the superhuman ejaculations chained up, seemingly forcing their way through each of us, until me. As the rippling torrent of manjuice surged forth in an unstoppable stream, I felt it. It did indeed go through all of us. In my mouth, I tasted a bittersweet mixture of semen and blood, as the lance of sperm had drilled through my entire body. But we were all whole. Now, we had proven that love can bloom in the grimdark of the far future!


End file.
